kentbandarchivefandomcom-20200213-history
Jesus Fix
Gothic Rock / Punk / Metal Whitstable 1993 to 2007?, reformed 2010 to present Band Members *P. (bass + vocals) *Kevin Smith (guitar) *Chris Hogg (drums + vocals) *PB (keyboards + guitar) 1997 - 2002 *John Rigg (guitar) replaced Kev in 2002. Kev returned to the reformed band in 2010. *John Wood (guitar) replaced Kev in late 2010. Info One of the longest running bands in the scene (but woefully misunderstood and under-rated), Jesus Fix were a formidable live act, playing intense music that fused the primal poundings of Amebix and Killing Joke to the Gothic overtones of Sisters Of mercy. Best witnessed through a choking fog of smoke lit by flashing strobes, their songs largely followed a strict formula: Chris's relentless tribal thump and Pat's driving bass, Kev overlaying an almost Industrial wash of chordal noise, topped by Pat's simple but stirring, powerful vocal cries. The addition of PB on keyboards emphasised the Gothic element slightly, whilst the replacement of Kev with their former soundman John Rigg's more Metal-style playing altered the sound once again. And at no point did they ever sound remotely like Hawkwind. Ever. Not one bit. Jesus Fix reformed in 2010 with the original lineup, which played a handful of gigs before Kev left yet again, to be replaced by long-time friend and fan of the band John Wood. Related Bands *Epidemic - Pat *Playground (Mk II) - Pat *S.O.R.B. - Chris *Ulcer - Chris *Elemental - John W. *F.U.T.A. - John W. *Eschatology - John W. *Earshot - John W. *Severed Head - Chris *Crimewave - Chris *The Warriors - Chris *Chain Reaction - John R. *Karn-Age - John R. *Balbulus - John W. *Lambda Sond - John W. *Tragic Millennium - John W. *Prime Evil - John R. Recordings *1995 Demo *1998 'Eden Falls' CD *2002 'Fear Of Sleep EP' CD *2012 'Everdark' CD (unreleased from 2005) Gigs Click on (POSTER) for poster/flyer *25/09/93 - Folkestone, Bottoms (supp. Foul Play, w. Dog Ugly ) *06/11/93 - Folkestone, Bottoms (supp. Dog Ugly ) *20/05/94? - Margate, Ship Inn (+ Curse In Vain). *17/06/9? - Margate, Lido (+ Bright Island Drummers). Could be 1994 or 1995? *06/07/9? - Canterbury, Penny Theatre (supp. Sidi Bou Said). Could be 1994 or 1995? *22/10/94 - Margate, Pisces *10/12/94 - Margate, Pisces (supp. Drama Asylum) *08/04/95 - Margate, Ship Inn (supp. Snare) *23/09/95 - Whitstable, Assembly Rooms (supp. Summer Love Sensation ) *27/10/95 - Margate, Pisces *16/12/95 - Margate, Pisces *21/06/96 - Whitstable, Assembly Rooms (supp. Nine ) *29/06/96 - Folkestone, Leas Cliff Hall (+ Dented Fender + Creed) *18/10/96 - Ashford, County Hotel (supp. Nine , with Elemental ) (POSTER) *01/11/96 - Margate, Pisces (+ Ulcer ) *27/09/97 - Margate, Pisces (Interference zine launch party) *20/02/98 - Folkestone, Harp Club *24/04/98 - Ashford, Stour Centre River Rooms (supp. Tipa Gore , with Lounge:Fly ) *16/05/98 - Margate, The Ship *13/06/98 - Ashford, The Victoria (+ F.U.T.A. ) (POSTER) *28/08/98 - Margate, Lido (supp. Ulcer + Downtrodden , with Eschatology ) *30/10/98 - Margate, Ship Inn (supp. Ulcer ) *27/02/99 - Ashford, The Victoria (supp. Downtrodden , with Grudge ) *09/04/99 - Folkestone, Harp Club (+ Einsteifen ) *??/06/99 - Folkestone, Harp Club (+ Downtrodden ) order uncertain *06/11/99 - Margate, Ship Inn *12/12/99 - London, Red Eye (supp. Angelwhore) *04/03/00 - Margate, Ship Inn *31/03/00 - Ashford, Upstairs @ The Victoria (+ Balbulus ) *13/05/00 - Margate, Ship Inn *14/07/00 - Margate, Ship Inn (+ Downtrodden ) *18/07/00 - London, Hope & Anchor (supp. Seventh Harmonic + D.U.S.T.) *27/08/00 - London, Red Eye (supp. Excession + Naevus) *17/09/00 - London, Dublin Castle *30/09/00 - Margate, Ship Inn (+ Excession) *22/10/00 - London, Red Eye *31/10/00 - Tunbridge Wells, Forum (supp. Purity Of Decandence) *20/01/01 - Canterbury, Northgate Ward Comm. Centre (supp. L.A. Doors ) *21/01/01 - Tunbridge Wells, Forum (supp. Cephas + Charlotte Field) *11/02/01 - London, Red Eye (+ Inangelic + Vistov) *16/02/01 - Margate, Millennium Bar (supp. Needleye, w. Lostend) *29/06/01 - Margate, Lido (+ Faces Of Sarah) *30/06/01 - Whitstable, Re-Assembly Rooms (supp. Immune To Conventional Weapons, w. Eric Red + Moff Tarkin) *08/07/01 - London, Dublin Castle (supp. Faces Of Sarah, with Needleye) *06/09/01 - Croydon, Cartoon (+ Faces Of Sarah + Myrrh) *16/09/01 - London, Dublin Castle (supp. All Living Fear + Needleye) *16/10/01 - London, Hope & Anchor *02/11/01 - Margate, Millennium Bar (+ Needleye + Einsteifen ) *28/12/01 - Margate, Lido (+ Immune To Conventional Weapons) *15/03/02 - Margate, Lido (supp. All Living Fear) *24/05/02 - Margate, Lido (supp. Einsteifen + Nine Times Dead) *14/07/02 - London, The Verge (+ Ghost Of Lemora + Libitina + Muffpunch) *20/12/02 - Margate, Lido (supp. Pro-Jekt) *21/03/03 - Nottingham, Tap n' Tumbler (supp. Pro-Jekt) *22/03/03 - Langley Mill, The Potters (supp. Pro-Jekt, w. Sack Sabbath) *02/05/03 - Margate, Lido (+ Devilish Presley) *16/05/03 - London, Devonshire Arms (+ Living With Eating Disorders) *23/08/03 - Margate, Lido (supp. Pro-Jekt) *05/10/03 - Nottingham, Rock City (supp. Killing Miranda + Midnight Configuration + Punish Yourself + Pro-Jekt + Ghost Of Lemora, w. Voices Of Masada) *31/10/03 - Margate, Lido (+ Pro-Jekt) *29/02/04 - Southampton, The Joiners (supp. All Living Fear, with Devilish Presley + Faetal) *12/03/04 - Margate, Lido (supp. Xes-1) *10/04/04 - Nantes (Fr), Le Floride (supp. Punish Yourself + Tantrum, w. Maelstrom) *11/04/04 - Rennes (Fr), L'Ubu (supp. Punish Yourself + Freaks Family + T.N.T.) *23/04/04 - Ramsgate, Red Lion (supp. Panic Cell) *14/05/04 - Westgate, Pavillion (supp. Panic Cell ) *21/05/04 - Margate, Lido (+ Spit Like This) *28/05/04 - Ripley, Lumb Farm (supp. Panic Cell , w. Eclipse) *29/05/04 - Leeds, Royal Park Basement (supp. Nerve Engine + Panic Cell ) *23/07/04 - Croydon, The Cartoon (supp. All Living Fear, with Rome Burns) *11/09/04 - Cardiff, Inquisition (+ Pro Jekt) *17/10/04 - Hartlepool, The Studio (+ Deviant) *30/04/05 - Newport, TJs (supp. Season's End + Fourwaykill + Liquid Sky) *03/09/05 - Derby, Bloodstock Festival Drawn Stage (+ other acts incl. Cathedral, Pro-Jekt) *26/06/05 - Nottingham, Rock City (supp. Pro-Jekt + Avoidance Of Doubt + Moriarti & The Sith) *09/02/06 - Nottingham, Rock City (supp. Stuck Mojo + Invey) * unknown years: * 17/06/9? - Margate, Lido (+ Bright Island Drummers). Could be 1994 or 1995? *06/07/9? - Canterbury, Penny Theatre (supp. Sidi Bou Said). Could be 1994 or 1995? * Friday 11/02/?? - Margate, Lido. Could be 2000 or 2005. Reformed in 2010: *06/04/10 - Margate, Westcoast Bar (supp Panic Cell , with Colt .44 ) *15/07/10 - Margate, Westcoast Bar (supp. Nancy's Place, w. Tragic Millennium ) *17/07/10 - Folkestone, Bar Below (supp. Nancy's Place , w. Tragic Millennium + Open Wrist Exile ) *03/02/11 - Canterbury, Beercart Arms (supp. Coronal, w. Howl On Vinyl + Miss World) *08/04/11 - Folkestone, Bar Below (supp. Nancy's Place, w. The Lykes Of Yew + Balbulus *28/04/11 - Canterbury, Beercart Arms (supp. Colt.44, w. Wrong Tom + Concept ) *27/08/11 - Ramsgate, St. James's Bar (supp. Sonar Nation, w. Dark Theory) *15/10/11 - Canterbury, Maidens Head (supp. Discharge + Surgery Without Research, w. The Half Wits ) *09/12/11 - Folkestone, Bar Below (+ Crone + Dark Theory) *19/01/12 - Canterbury, Beercart Arms (+ Sonar Nation + Internationale) *12/07/12 - Canterbury, Beercart Arms (supp. Smoking Grace, w. The Lykes Of Yew + Hunting Ulysses) *10/08/12 - Ashford, Platform 5 (supp. My Life In The Making) *25/08/12 - Sheerness, Castle (supp. Sons Of Satan, w. Ted Dibiase & The Million Dollar Punk Band) *23/05/13 - Ashford, Windmill Inn (supp. Ashes, w. Sirens & Shelter) *07/06/13 - Ashford, Platform 5 (supp. Curb , w. My Life In The Making ) *10/12/13 - Canterbury, Lady Luck (supp. Circle Of Rage + Benzokayn + That Massive Bereavement) *17/01/15 - Folkestone, Harp Club (+ Imperial Wheel Company) *21/02/15 - Canterbury, West Track Studios (supp. Famyne, w. Dungeoncrawler) *25/04/15 - Margate, Westcoast Bar (supp. The Warriors + Flame Pilots + Spylane, w. Angelo Tristan Band + The Shammed + Phantoms). Al Graham's tribute gig. *19/06/15 - Canterbury, Woody's UKC (supp. Tank Trap + Forged In Black) *26/06/15 - Canterbury, Maiden's Head (+ Hunter/Killer + Imperial Wheel Company + Lifting Of The Veil) *10/07/15 - Folkestone, Harp Club (+ Dungeoncrawler) *18/07/15 - Ashford, Platform 5 (supp. Famyne) *02/10/15 - Canterbury, Woody UKC (supp. Famyne, w. Ella Morgan) *27/11/15 - Folkestone, Harp Club (+ Zenith:) *08/01/16 - Maidstone, Rafters (supp. Hag + Imperial Wheel Company) *27/02/16 - Margate, Westcoast Bar (supp. Billy Karloff Band, w. Flame Pilots) *21/05/16 - Canterbury, Maiden's Head (+ Alive In Lights + Wicked Stone + Dutch Wives) *03/06/16 - Margate, Lido (+ Famyne + Stain) *03/07/16 - London, New Cross Inn (+ Tides Of Ire + others) *15/09/16 - Maidstone, Earls (supp. Snide, w. Terminal Heads) *24/03/17 - Folkestone, Harp Club (supp. Surgery Without Research, w. Punka) *14/04/17 - Ashford, The Attic (supp. Choose Us Not Them + Tides Of Ire) *30/06/17 - Margate, Lido (supp. Spreading The Disease, w. Province + Venture) *28/07/17 - Folkestone, Harp Club (supp. The Hose, w. PCF) *04/03/18 - Canterbury, Lady Luck (supp. Morag Tong, w. Desolate Pathway + Morass Of Molasses) *24/03/18 - Folkestone, Harp Club (+ Oskar Vilcrow + The Emptys) *05/05/18 - London, New Cross Inn (+ Opensight + other bands). *19/09/18 - Tunbridge Wells, Forum (supp. Pre Med + The Ethereal & I, w. Civil Villains) *02/11/18 - Ramsgate, Music Hall (supp. Province, w. PCF) *10/11/18 - Folkestone, Harp Club (+ Surgery Without Research + Terminal Heads) *17/11/18 - Hastings, The Carlisle (supp. Punka w. PCF) *09/02/19 - Hastings, The Carlisle (+ Heavy Mass Driver) *15/03/19 - Deal, The Walmer Castle (supp. Deaf Row, w. Riviera Kid) *05/04/19 - Ramsgate, Red Lion (+ Terminal Heads + All Flags Burn)